L'autre monde
by Haribooooooooo
Summary: OS POV Gaara que dire de plus ? A vous de lire, vous verrez...


Bon, bon ! Voici mon premier OS... Et ma première fiction ( toute petite fiction ! )... POV Gaara...

Ce n'est qu'un essai donc ne soyez pas trop sévères sur votre jugement mais dites ce que vous pensez tout de même, je voudrais avoir votre avis dans une petite review si vous avez le courage !

C'est aussi une petite pensée pour la personne qui m'a donné envie d'écrire... Qui se reconnaîtra peut-être ? J'espère !

* * *

**L'autre monde.**

Je m'ennuie. La vie m'ennuie, les gens m'ennuient. Je cherche encore un sens au monde qui m'entoure, et je me lasse. Je continue à vivre au jour le jour, dans une ville où les autres oublient jusqu'à ma présence, mais pourquoi m'en plaindre ? Ils ne m'intéressent en aucune façon. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, jamais je n'ai éprouvé une autre sensation que l'ennui. Même dans les réminiscences fugaces de mon plus lointain passé, mes lèvres ne se sont jamais étirées dans ce sourire heureux que je vois sur ces visages…

Tout ça, c'était avant. Avant que je ne le rencontre. Je suis tombé dessus pas hasard, sur internet. Un site simple. Il est écrivain. En me perdant dans ses mots, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était celui qui allait modifier ma vie. De rien, ou pas grand chose, je suis devenu un véritable drogué de ses lettres. Un geek ? Non… Ce n'était plus un jeu. Je suis définitivement accro à ce type. Et puis, un jour, arrive la fin. Pour continuer à vivre dans mes songes, je me lance dans ma propre histoire…

« Je m'ennuie. La vie m'ennuie, les gens m'ennuient. Je cherche encore un sens au monde qui m'entoure, et je me lasse. Je continue à vivre au jour le jour, dans une ville où les autres oublient jusqu'à ma présence, mais pourquoi m'en plaindre ? Ils ne m'intéressent en aucune façon. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, jamais je n'ai éprouvé une autre sensation que l'ennui. Même dans les réminiscences fugaces de mon plus lointain passé, mes lèvres ne se sont jamais étirées dans ce sourire heureux que je vois sur ces visages…

Tout ça, c'était avant. Avant que je ne le rencontre. Je suis tombé dessus pas hasard, sur internet. Un site simple. Il est écrivain. En me perdant dans ses mots, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était celui qui allait modifier ma vie. De rien, ou pas grand chose, je suis devenu un véritable drogué de ses lettres. Un geek ? Non… Ce n'était plus un jeu. Je suis définitivement accro à ce type. Et puis, un jour, arrive la fin. Alors je pleure pour lui. C'est ça l'amour ? Je ne le connais même pas … Et pourtant, cette idée me semble certitude.

**[…]**

J'a trouvé un moyen de le contacter. Par hasard, par magie. Leitlahes… Je vais enfin pouvoir te rencontrer.

Et puis, d'un coup, tout se passe si vite. Comme dans les rêves, l'histoire saute une étape trop difficile à imaginer et je me retrouve directement dans ses bras, dans son lit, où je m'endors doucement…

_Une ombre m'observe, m'obsède… Les joues creuses, le regard terne, je ne vois son visage qu'a moitié mais son œil ne me quitte pas… Intrigué, je m'approche… Et je découvre que ce n'est qu'un miroir. C'est moi. L'autre moi. Le vrai, le faux aussi, l'ancien, et peut-être le nouveau car il menace de me revenir à chaque fois que tu me quittes…_

Et je me réveille en sursaut. Mais c'est pour découvrir que nous sommes toujours enlacés, Leitla et moi. Il caresse ma joue, du dos de la main, alors, apparaît une esquisse de sourire sur mon visage, le premier depuis trop longtemps. Naît en même temps au coin de mon œil une larme qu'il effacera d'un baiser.

_Tu m'as sauvé d'un monde dont tu ne perçois même pas la porte…_

Leitla m'embrasse encore, sur les lèvres cette fois-ci. Et je fond. Je suis heureux, je vis, je l'aime. J'ai trouvé un sens à mon monde, car mon monde, c'est lui.

Gaara. »

Lorsque je tape les derniers mots, un liquide chaud coule de mes yeux, embrasant mes joues. Mais ici, personne ne m'embrasse, personne ne m'enlace. Affalé devant mon écran, je pense une dernière fois à nous. A cette romance qui n'existera jamais. Et c'est en répétant nos noms, en oubliant ma vie que je plonge dans cet univers où nous ne sommes que deux… Le monde de Gaara et Leitlahes. Le notre, pour toujours. Je peux enfin m'endormir, maintenant. J'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie, il ne me reste plus qu'a mourir et te rejoindre, Leitla, et maintenant.

Sinon, je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de fuir ma réalité.

**[...]**

Haribooooooooo.


End file.
